A known form of antenna which may be employed in communication devices of the foregoing character is a planar suspended F antenna, which comprises a radiating element, typically a planar sheet, mounted above and extending partly over a ground plane, the radiating element being connected to the ground plane along one edge. A conductive antenna feed couples signals to or from the antenna and the operating circuits of the communication device the antenna feed is normally connected to the radiating element at a position substantially separated from the grounded edge thereof, typically at a location part of the way along the radiating element and at one edge thereof. The radiating element requires a continuous ground plane underneath it and according there should be no components of the aforesaid operating circuits located close to the radiating element.
It is desirable for the minimization of cost in product manufacturing to employ single sided printed circuit boards. Since a planar suspended F-type antenna requires significant space around it to be free from components, and having regard to the desirability of economising as far as possible in the occupancy of the area available on a printed circuit board, it is known to form the antenna with extending legs which are placed on the non-component side of the printed circuit board. Such a structure is difficult to place automatically and commonly it has to be placed and soldered in circuit by hand.